Minstrel
"A single pluck will burst the women into tears and a single whisper will turn the whole war into silence."'' Alright, this is the blank page, ready for you to edit for this job. If you need any help, go the Job Template Example page so that you have an idea of what you are going to do. = Jobchange Guide = 1. To become a Minstrel, you must first be a 99/50 Bard with all the stat points and job points allocated. 2. Go to Juno. 3. Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. You must also have EXACTLY 1,285,000z. 4. Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. 5. Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. 6. After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. 7. When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie. 8. When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job (Payon). 9. Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Archer\'s Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into an Archer High. You can refer to PvM and Leveling Section for guides and tips in leveling places. 10. Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Archer High (Take Note that it is better to be at least Job Level 46 since optimizing first your important skills will only give you a 3 maximized skill and a level 9 at Joblv 40. As for becoming a Minstrel, Arrow Vulcan requires a level 5 Arrow Shower and it is better to allocate your skill points with it while you're still an Archer High). Return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Minstrel NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now a Minstrel. = Builds= Pure Arrow Vulcan Build *STR:-1 *AGI:--1 *INT:--50-60 *VIT:--70-80 *DEX:99 *LUK:1 Primary Skills: *Arrow Vulcansdasdasdasd * Tarot Card of Fate *Frost Joker * Pang Voice Quest Other suggested skills: *Musical Strike * Bragis Poem Equipment: Full Support Build Full Defense Type *STR:-[] *AGI:--[] *INT:--99 *VIT:--99 *DEX:25 *LUK:[] Primary Skills: *Bragis Poem * The Apple of Idun *Assassin Cross of Sunset *Marionette Control Other suggested skills: *Roki's Veil *Invulnerable Siegfried *Assassin Cross of Sunset *Eternal Chaos *Tarot Card of Fate *Frost Joke Equipment: Accessories: Nile Rose 1- Maximum HP + 10 Clip1- Maximum SP + 10 Necklace1- Vit+ 1 Accessories Card: Alligator Card- Receive 5% less damage from Long Range Physical attack. Erende Ebecee Card- Add a 5% chance of auto casting Level 1 Pneuma on the user when the user receives Physical Damage. Ifrit Card- Increase ATK, Critical Rate, and HIT every 10 Job Level. Add a 1% chance of auto casting on the user when the user receives Physical Damage. Poisonous Toad Card- Add a 2% chance of auto casting on an enemy when the user receives Physical Damage. Shinobi Card- AGI + 1. Add a 10% chance of auto casting on the user when the user receives Physical Damage. Spore Card- Vit + 2 Vitata Card- Enables use of . Increases SP consumption of all skills by 25%. Pure Bragi Poem Type *STR:-[] *AGI:--[] *INT:--[] *VIT:--[] *DEX:[] *LUK:[] Primary Skills: *Bragis Poem * The Apple of Idun *Assassin Cross of Sunset *Marionette Control Other suggested skills: *Roki's Veil *Invulnerable Siegfried *Assassin Cross of Sunset *Eternal Chaos *Tarot Card of Fate *Frost Joke Equipment: Magic Berserker Build *STR:-[] *AGI:--[] *INT:--99 *VIT:--90 *DEX:45 *LUK:[] Primary Skills: *Frost Joker *Tarot Card of Fate *Musical Strike Other suggested skills: *Frost Joker *Tarot Card of Fate *Musical Strike Equipment: Berserk Guitar =Strategies= PvM and Leveling MVP PvP and Siege =Equipment= =Skills= Arrow Vulcan Tarot Card of Fate Wand of Hermonde Longing for Freedom Marionette Control Moonlit Water Mill =Job Bonus= =See Also=Job Template Example